gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MBF-01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Perfect Form
The MBF-01 Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Perfect Form is a Mobile Suit in Gundam SEED Astray. It however never appeared in the manga itself but only in model kit manual and in books. Technology & Combat Characteristics The original design of MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu, but was never manufactured as Rondo Gina Sahaku wants the repairs to Gold Frame to be completed as soon as possible. It is equipped with Phase-Shift armor and Mirage Colloid Stealth System that Morgenroete Inc. obtained from analysing the severed GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam's arm. Unlike the Gold Frame Amatsu that is eventually deployed, Gold Frame Amatsu Perfect Form is constructed using completely new parts and for this reason, the 'P' in the model code (which stands for 'Prototype') has been removed. Gold Frame Amatsu Perfect Form is armed with two head-mounted CIWS, Maga no Ikutachi large absorption claws and the Magashira no Hoko harpoons. It is unknown if it is equipped with "Trikeros Kai" offensive shield system or what handheld weapon it is supposed to use, as the design revealed thus far did not show any of these. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Gold Frame Amatsu Perfect Form's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are classified as Anti Air and can be used to intercept missiles, damage enemy unit's sensor or to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*"Maga no Ikutachi" Absorption Claw :One of the most unique new weapons of the Gold Frame Amatsu Perfect Form are its two "Maga no Ikutachi" energy absorption claws, which are mounted on the back of the suit. These "claws" forcefully discharge the electrical energy from the batteries of enemy mobile suits through the use of mirage colloid related technology, disabling them while at the same time recharging Gold Frame Amatsu's own battery. During the design phase, it was meant to be a non-contact weapon that releases colloid particles to cover the area surrounding the Amatsu and affecting enemy units that stepped into this field. This system however prove to be technically challenging and in its incomplete state, requires physical contact between the claws and the enemy unit. ;*"Magashira no Hoko" Harpoon :Another new armament added to the suit are a pair "Magashira no Hoko" harpoons, which are equipped with Phase Shift technology and thus can penetrate virtually any armor. Each harpoon is attached to a cable for power and for recovery after firing. Like the absorption claws, the harpoons are mounted on the back. Special Equipment & Features ;*Enhanced Sensor :Since the original head of the Gold Frame was damaged, a new head is attached to the suit which includes an enhanced sensor. ;*Phase Shift Armor :The most important new system features of the MS which come from analysing Blitz's severed arm. Unlike the Gold Frame Amatsu, Gold Frame Amatsu Perfect Form's PS armor seems to cover the whole body. ;*Mirage Colloid Stealth System :The Mirage Colloid stealth system is added to the suit, allowing it to disappear from both visual and sensor detection. History After sustaining heavy damage from the battle against Lowe Guele in his MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame, the Gold Frame was taken to the Morgenroete facility at Onogoro Island, where it was completely overhauled. Also additional weaponry was added to the suit, which, together with the overhaul, caused it to be designated Gold Frame Amatsu. This design is supposed to be the original form of the Astray Gold Frame Amatsu, but because Gina wants to attack the Giga-Float Mass Driver, the MS was launched when the modification was only 70% complete and fitted with recycled modified parts instead of completely new ones. The incomplete unit was later transported to Ame-no-Mihashira along with its pilot, and the new backpack unit was eventually sent to the base and fitted onto the MS, resulting in the currently known Gold Frame Amatsu. Picture Gallery Mbf-01 re color.jpg AMATSU_PerfectForm_(1).jpg AMATSU_PerfectForm_(2).jpg AMATSU_PerfectForm_(3).jpg AMATSU_PerfectForm_(4).jpg AMATSU_PerfectForm_(5).jpg AMATSU_PerfectForm_(6).jpg Notes *There is a chance to play as Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Perfect Form with Rondo Mina Sahaku as its pilot in Super Robot Wars W. It appears in part 1 of chapter 54 of the game, assisting Miguel Aiman, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Mikhail Coast, Morgan Chevalier, Edward Harrelson, and Jean Carry in their respective units against the game's original villain units. Though it has no massive energy regen in the game like Freedom, Justice, and Astray Blue Frame 2nd L (due to their Neutron Jammer Canceller), it has its own unique attack that enables it to absorb energies from its enemy units. References External links *Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Perfect Form on MAHQ